


Sweet and Sour

by AquaTheLita



Series: Diabolik Brothers [5]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Gen, Kanato is bipolar, Subaru is angsty, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTheLita/pseuds/AquaTheLita
Summary: Though he won't admit it to anyone, Subaru enjoys listening to Kanato's sweet singing; it's one of the few things that can calm him down. However, on this particular night, his search for serenity is interrupted by Kanato's sour attitude. Combined with Subaru's already-sour mood, it's a recipe for a heated argument that gets a little too physical.Part of my Diabolik Brothers fic series (because this site doesn't have nearly enough non-romantic non-OC DL fics)





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about a year ago. I'm posting it here since I now have an AO3 account. Also, this site seriously needs more DL fics that don't involve romance, sex, or OCs. Hope you guys enjoy the brotherly tension and angst. :D

Subaru was already feeling bad thanks to unwanted thoughts from earlier that night, but now he was upset thanks to an unwanted encounter. He walked around the halls looking for a distraction of some sort. The idea of bothering the human for blood danced through his mind, but the thought quickly fled when he heard the soft and sweet sound of singing echoing quietly throughout the hall. 

Kanato was singing. 

Subaru couldn’t make out the words just yet. He relaxed ever so slightly as he followed the sound Kanato’s gentle melodic voice.

He ended up at the piano room. Subaru teleported inside, and saw his older half-brother sitting in a chair on the other side of the room from the piano, facing the bookshelves.

All of a sudden, Kanato stopped singing. No doubt he had sensed the younger vampire’s presence in the room. His question confirmed it. “What do you want, Subaru?” His voice was gentle and emotionless, yet hid a hint of annoyance in it. 

Before Kanato turned around, Subaru crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest wall. “None of your damn business,” he replied haughtily.

Kanato turned his head to Subaru, his eyes slightly narrowed. “Get out.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Subaru sneered.

Kanato stood up, partially turning his body to Subaru. “I’m older than you,” he said matter-of-factly.

“That doesn’t mean you can boss me around, pipsqueak,” he spat out in reply. 

Kanato narrowed his eyes at the younger Sakamaki. “I’ll tell Reiji or Shuu.”

Subaru scoffed, a smirk on his face. How amusing that Kanato would run to one of the elder brothers for help on this. “Shuu won’t do a damn thing, and Reiji doesn’t want to listen to your whining.”

Kanato smiled behind Teddy. “Shuu sometimes does something. And Reiji does listen to me.”

Subaru’s eyes suddenly narrowed. “Only because you emotionally manipulate Reiji with your tantrums.”

The smile faded, replaced with a sneer, and Kanato turned his body completely to face Subaru directly. “I do not!”

Subaru’s fists clenched tighter. “Yes you do!”

Kanato leaned forward as he continued to shout. “No I don't!” 

“Yes you do, you damn spoiled little brat!”

“I am not a spoiled little brat! If anyone is spoiled, it’s you!”

Both of them raised their volumes as their tempers also rose. They both took a few steps towards each other as they continued shouting. 

“I AM NOT SPOILED! YOU ARE!”

“I AM NOT THE SPOILED ONE! YOU ARE! YOU GOT TO SPEND ALL DAY IN THAT CASTLE DOING NOTHING WHILE I WAS FORCED TO SING FOR MY MOTHER!”

“DON’T TALK TO ME ABOUT MY PAST LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. MY MOTHER WASN’T ANY NICER TO ME THAN YOURS WAS!”

“WELL AT LEAST I HAD THE COURAGE TO ACTUALLY KILL MINE!”

Subaru gasped, his eyes widening in disbelief, his jaw dropping in shock. “You did not...”

Kanago grinned, chuckling quietly. “I did.”

Subaru’s fist clenched as his mouth closed and he gritted his teeth. “You did not just say--” he said again, growling quietly.

“I did,” Kanato replied again smugly. 

In an instant, Subaru was right in front of Kanato. He grabbed the smaller Sakamaki by the collar and pulled him close, leaning over him with a fiery rage in his eyes, his teeth clenched tightly together, his lips curled up and baring his fangs. “SAY THAT AGAIN, PIPSQUEAK! I FUCKING DARE YOU! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Kanato just let out a wild amused laugh. “YOU COULDN’T EVEN KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER!” he taunted. “HOW COULD YOU KILL ME?”

“TCH! YOU THINK I WON’T DO IT!” Subaru suddenly took out his silver knife and pointed it at Kanato’s throat.

Before the knife even got near his throat, it was blocked by a fork that Kanato pulled seemingly out of nowhere. The teeth of the fork caught knife’s blade, effectively stopping it. 

The two metal objects shook slightly as their wielders pushed against them, trying to overpower the other one. The two vampires glared at each other fiercely during their battle of strength and rage. 

Subaru had a ghost of a smirk in his eyes. He knew that he was stronger than Kanato. One way or another, he would win this. Not that he had any intention of actually killing Kanato. He would never admit it, but he did care for his older brother at least a little bit, if only because his singing calmed him down, and understood what it was like to have fits of unbridled anger. 

Kanato knew that he would lose this battle. He was not as strong as Subaru, or as good at wielding a fork as Subaru was wielding that knife. He didn’t think Subaru would actually kill him with it, and likewise, he had no intention of actually stabbing his younger brother. If anything, he just wanted the younger vampire to back off and calm down. 

At last, they both grew tired of the stand-off. Kanato backed away from Subaru at the same time that Subaru kicked Kanato away. 

Kanato skidded across the carpeted floor, narrowly missing the chair he’d been sitting in, stopping just before he hit the bookshelf up against the wall. He growled and looked up at Subaru. “How dare you kick me! You almost touched Teddy with your disgusting foot!”

“You think I care about that now with the things you said about me?!” Subaru snapped back. 

“You’re so selfish! All you care about is your own self pity!” Kanato yelled as he straightened himself up. “You don’t even consider the feelings of others!”

“No one ever considers my feelings, so why should I consider anyone else’s? Why should anything matter to me anymore, when I don’t even matter!”

Kanato suddenly quieted, seeming to become placid as he hid his mouth and nose behind Teddy’s head. “Then stop running around being sorry for yourself and try to do something with your life.”

“Tch.” Subaru looked away. He was tired of this conversation already.

“I’m serious, Subaru. You’re the reason you’re so miserable now. You don’t try to enjoy anything.”

Subaru looked at Kanato again, looking into his older brother’s clueless purple eyes. He wanted to say just how wrong Kanato was about everything, how he wished more than anything that he could stop pitying himself, how he wished he could find something to enjoy in his life, how he wished that he could find have happiness. He stared silently at his older brother for a good minute, then turned away, closing his eyes and scoffing. “You know... I came here to listen to your singing, because I _enjoy_  it. But clearly that’s not an option anymore.” Without another word, he teleported to outside of the room. 

Kanato stared at the spot where Subaru was for a minute, then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “That’s all I am to anyone anymore, Teddy. Just a little songbird~” He went over to the window and started singing again, a little quieter than before. He hoped that no one would hear.

But Subaru heard. His eyes grew sad as he stared at the closed door. He wanted to go inside to hear better, but knew that even his own brother couldn’t stand his presence. He was just a bother to be around. He let out a quiet wistful sight, then walked away from the room, continuing down the lonely hall.

**Author's Note:**

> What a happy ending, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feedback and criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
